


Love Will Never Do What You Want It To

by witchesmortuary



Series: Gone But Not Forgotten [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff mixed with angst, Hilda Spellman appears in a Flashback, it leads up to smut but there is none, pre - deathfic, so basically my jam, they are head over heels for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Zelda and Mary are madly in love but haven’t talked about it yet. When Mary accidentally says the three words, Zelda, who has commitment issues, gets skittish and flees. They talk it out.Part 2 of the Madam Spellman Fictober; Change of Heart- Part of the Gone But Not Forgotten Series -
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Gone But Not Forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853233
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Love Will Never Do What You Want It To

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I am very excited to post this because I absolutely adore this idea. Its’s part of the Gone But Not Forgotten series. I’ll do more of these smaller fics where I’ll dive into how I imagine their relationship would be & I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I do!
> 
> As Always you can check out the playlist, dedicated to this universe, the link is in the Series Description & here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4tAnDRZqhVSZMGpL41Dvxa?si=bgfWp1caTCakkUr9GaTxzA
> 
> The title is taken from ``It‘s not unusual´´by Tom Jones.

**Falling in love with Mary Wardwell was not planned.**

  
  


Zelda Spellman wasn‘t sure how she had ended up here. On a couch, in a different house cuddled against a mortal drinking red wine; her arm draped around the petite shoulders. She saw the tv screen mirrored in the brunette‘s glasses as she watched her and a small soft smile formed on her lips when the mortal jumped a little at the scene in the movie and cuddled closer to the witch.

When she realized that the woman next to her looked her way, she turned her head towards the tv again but still unable to focus on the black and white horror movie. Her arm kept brushing up and down the arm and she felt the muscles there flex slightly. ``Do you find it very funny when I get scared?´´ the woman asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Zelda smirked and turned her head back. ``Oh no. Why would I find that funny, Mary?´´ she asked; an eyebrow raised as she took a sip from the wine.

Mary huffed slightly and narrowed her eyes a little. ``Because you always chuckle when I get scared.´´ she took a sip as well before putting their glasses down. She then turned towards the redhead. ``Do you relish it when I get scared?´´ her tone was slightly accusing but Zelda could see her eyes sparkling and the way the other leaned closer, their lips brushing against each other.

Zelda traced Mary‘s bottom lip with her tongue and pushed her back, a squeak falling from pale lips, so the brunette teacher was trapped under her with her arms held over her head by pale hands. ``Of course not. What a terrible friend I would be if I took satisfaction in your scared nature.´´ she whispered, their lips barely touching.

Mary squirmed under the Spellman Matriarch and kissed her passionately before pulling back with a gasp. ``Truly terrible.´´ she giggled when Zelda smirked and lowered her head to her neck, placing sweet kisses on her pulse point.

When Zelda sat up and looked at the mortal underneath her, her heart clenched. The way her ruffled hair was laid around her, falling out of the bun she had worn that day and her swollen lips carrying the mark of Zelda‘s lipstick. She bit her lip, trying to hide the giddy grin trying to escape and she hid her face again, kissing and nibbling on the mortal‘s neck.

Mary gasped and arched her back slightly when the redheaded woman bit her pulse point gently. ``I- Zelda let‘s ... aah … let‘s move this to the bedroom.´´ she sighed out, her fingers slightly flexing against the hand still holding her wrists up.

Zelda looked up, her eyes slightly dilated and she chuckled. ``Do you not like the couch?´´ she inquired and nipped at her bottom lip, letting go of Mary‘s wrists.

Said woman quickly wrapped her arms around Zelda‘s neck and laughed breathily. ``I do, very much. But my bed is a bit more comfortable, wouldn‘t you agree?´´ before the other woman could reply, Mary kissed her hard, her tongue quickly slipping into her mouth. The brunette teacher didn‘t even try to stifle the moan and pulled the other woman closer.

Zelda‘s hands found their way under the burgundy sweater and brushed along her sides. ``I do agree.´´ she chuckled and pulled the mortal up onto her lap, hiking her skirt up as she went; she pulled the sweater over her head, quickly throwing it aside to cup her breasts. ``But I need you now.´´ she groaned, her lips kissing down from her neck to the swell of her breasts. ``I think I might combust if I don‘t have you now.´´ she added, gently biting in the flesh.

Mary laughed before that laugh turned into a loud whimper. ``Y-You are so dramATIC!´´ the last part of that sentence she moaned out when she felt Zelda‘s hand pushing up her bra to wrap her lips around her nipple.

Zelda chuckled internally. She loved getting these reactions out of her and she especially loved how quickly Mary became putty in her very skilled hands.

The brunette woman threw her head back and moaned low. ``F-Fuck...I love you´´ She hadn‘t meant to say it. Not yet, not like this but it slipped out and it felt right, oh so right.

Zelda hummed and was about to open the black bra when she heard those three words. She paused, her fingers shaking slightly. This was not how today was supposed to go. The redheaded witch quickly but carefully separated herself from the mortal and rose, trying to get as much distance between them as possible.

When Mary felt the cushions on her buttocks her eyes flew open and she stared at Zelda. ``Zelda I-´´ her breath was still labored and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Zelda‘s eyes were wide and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights; it felt wrong, unnatural to see her like this. She quickly stood up and walked towards her when Zelda backed further away and with horror, Mary noticed that the closest escape was the entrance door. ``Zelds, please. Let‘s talk. I am sorry I didn‘t mean-´´ what was she supposed to say? I didn‘t mean to fall in love with you? I didn‘t mean to make you so uncomfortable?

Both women looked on edge, Zelda, because she was scared, scared to get excommunicated, scared to lose her family, and oh she wanted to tell Mary that it wasn‘t her fault at all, that it was Zelda who was broken. So she quickly shook her head, murmured something along the lines of ``I‘ll call you.´´ and grabbed her bag, quickly leaving, no, running out of the cottage to leave behind a confused, sad, and most importantly a half naked Mary.

Mary stared after her as she bit her lip hard until she tasted blood. She slammed her door shut and slumped down against it, her head falling back against the wood. For once, she felt like she could trust someone, that she found someone she could love. She finally felt at home. A sob ripped through her chest and she buried her face in her hands.  _ Maybe I am destined to be alone _ , she thought with an aching in her chest.

A few miles away, Zelda leaned against a tree, her breath ragged. Her feet were cold, she left without her shoes she noted and sank down on the tree, her head falling to her knees.  _ A coward. You, Zelda Spellman, are a coward! _ she thought and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, trying hard not to cry. From a young age, Zelda was taught that she had to keep away from mortals and that falling in love with one was bad and that she would get excommunicated, if worse came to worse she would lose all her witches privileges. It had been drilled into her and it had stuck with her, all her long life. But ever since her brother had fallen in love, and Satan forbid married a mortal, she felt unsure. If her brother, the High Priest, was able to bend the rule to his desire, why couldn‘t she do that?  _ Because he had to pay a price!  _ , a little voice in her head said with force. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and when she felt them hit the palms of her hands, she cried even more.

It didn‘t take Mary long until she wore her sweater again, had put her shoes on and snatched a blanket. On her way out, she saw the other woman‘s shoes and grabbed those with her as well. _ She couldn‘t have gotten far,  _ she thought,  _ not without her shoes. _ So she grabbed a flashlight and started walking. Considering that Zelda‘s car was still in her driveway, she walked straight into the woods, hoping that she was right; hoping that Zelda hadn‘t gotten very far.

And, she thanked God, she was right. She saw the red hair first as she crossed another tree and swallowed, remembering a conversation between Hilda and herself.

* * *

_ ``I know Zelda might not be the best at showing her affection, S-I know how it feels but she likes you a lot, Mary. Trust me.´´ the blonde wrapped her arm around the mortals’ shoulder. ``If she ever pulls away, you need to pull her back in. But don‘t scare her. She hasn‘t had the easiest childhood and her, well, previous relationship weren‘t the best either. See it as a little game, whenever she pushes you away, you pull her back in. She‘ll soon notice that there‘s nothing to be afraid of.´´ _

_ Hilda winked and Mary bit her lip, caught in her thoughts. ``And what if she doesn‘t notice that there‘s nothing to be afraid of though?´´ she asked worryingly and fiddled with her cross necklace. _

_ The blonde woman sighed but chuckled. ``Then I‘ll talk to her. She really is a stubborn woman, it‘s where our dear Sabrina gets it from.´´ _

_ At that both women chuckled which quickly dissolved into laughter when said redheaded woman walked in, asking what the two of them were gossiping about. _

* * *

When Mary came to a stop next to the redheaded woman, she carefully lowered herself to her knees and put the shoes down in front of her. ``Hello.´´ she said almost uncertainly as she leant forward a little to be in Zelda‘s peripheral vision.

In the time that it took Mary to arrive, Zelda had stopped crying and simply stared in the dark. When the brown hair and blue eyes made its way into her vision she jumped out of surprise. ``Hey..´´ she whispered and bit her lip, slowly turning her head to the mortal.

Delicate fingers brushed red strands behind Zelda‘s ear as she smiled lovingly. ``I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off and I certainly didn‘t mean to say it, not yet anyway. I was going to wait until you were ready.´´ her voice was soothing as she took the blanket and put it over their shoulders.

Zelda swallowed hard as she cuddled close against Mary, most of her body hidden by the blanket. ``I-I know.´´ she said and sighed. ``I am just not very good at...this. This love thing. I never was.´´ Her eyes were downcast and she was nervously playing with her fingers, attempting to peel off the black nail polish.

The brunette woman took her hands and intertwined their fingers before placing a kiss on her forehead. “That is perfectly fine, Zelds. You don’t have to say anything. It wasn't my intention to say it like this, out of the blue. We can revisit that topic at a later date, if you wish.” her tone was calm as she spoke and she wrapped her other arm around Zelda’s shoulder, gently kissing her temple. “We are doing this at your own pace. I need you to know this.”

The auburn haired witch nodded and smiled, leaning her head on Mary’s shoulder. “I know. Thank you.” she looked up before kissing her softly, her hand cupping Mary’s jaw.

When she pulled back she caressed her cheek. “I-” she stopped and bit her lip, internally cursing herself for her lack of confidence. Why couldn't she just voice her feelings, say what she was thinking? Her sister did it all the time, why couldn’t she? It seemed like such an easy thing.  _ Just say what you think _ , she told herself and opened her mouth again, just to close after a few attempts and huff.

Mary couldn't tell exactly what was going on but she could tell that Zelda was far too deep in her head and she had to get her out. So the teacher leaned forward and captured her in a deep kiss as she pulled her into her lap, burying her hands in red hair.

Zelda gasped into the kiss and pressed herself closer against her, her hands falling to Mary’s shoulder.  _ This she could do. This she was good in _ , she thought as she traced Mary’s lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. After a while she separated from the other woman and moved to kiss her neck. “Let me show you just how much you mean to me.” she whispered and nipped at her pulse point.

As her hands pushed under the sweater she kissed Mary again. As Mary pulled her closer, Zelda wrapped her arms around the other woman‘s torso and sank into the kiss. It took her several moments to push her concerns, her fears aside before she whispered against Mary‘s lips: ``I love you.´´

The brunette gasped and gently cupped Zelda‘s cheeks to guide her head up so she was looking at her. Zelda‘s eyes were cast down in shock, she couldn‘t believe she had really said it. ``Did you just…?´´ Mary whispered, a small smile on her lips.

Zelda hesitantly nodded with a nervous smile and almost squeaked in surprise when Mary kissed her in a fit of passion, her arms tight around her. Of course she responded and wrapped her arms around the brunette‘s neck.

When they separated, they leaned their foreheads against each other and started chuckling. Zelda‘s cheeks were flushed when she bit her lip and repeated: ``I...I love you, Mary.´´

Both women broke out into a grin at that and Mary hummed. ``I love you too, Zelda Spellman. Come on now, let‘s go home. I am freezing.´´ she said with a kind smile and stood, after Zeldla had gotten to her feet, up as well.

Together they made their way home, hands intertwined and Zelda never leaving Mary‘s side in order to press kisses to her neck.  _ I will tell her soon that I am a witch. Not yet, but soon. _ she thought and grinned at Mary‘s breathless gasp when she nipped at her pulse point one last time before the door opened.

  
  


**Falling in love with Mary Wardwell was not planned but Zelda did not regret a single decision that had led up to her falling in love with the brunette mortal.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
